


christmas lights

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Christmas mornings really are the most magical, aren't they? Scott thinks so, too.





	christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, non-beta'd one-shot because it's Christmas and we need Christmas fluff! and because I miss them immensely.

Scott walked towards the window overlooking the streets of London, filled with Christmas lights. The night had just fallen, and the roads were empty; everyone was home with their families for Christmas.

He took a moment to reflect on the amazing year that 2021 had been for him. Coaching a team that had the potential to go to the Olympics and win, marrying the love of his life, touring the world and meeting yet new fans… he was amazed to see that their 2018 fame was still a thing. After their retirement in 2019, they thought that the hype would die down and they would basically become strangers to the world of fame yet again. But you can’t really forget two people who have inspired many people so much over the years, can you?

His thoughts were interrupted by the squirming little thing in his arms, and his attention was brought back to the present, in Tessa’s nook, with his daughter waking up in his arms.

That was another beautiful thing that had happened to him this year.

“Hi, baby, welcome back.” He cooed at his daughter, who smiled sleepily up at him. At 7 months old, the little girl already had her father wrapped around her little finger. Scott didn’t think it was possible for him to love someone more than he loves his wife, but little Isabella proved him wrong once again.

She has her mother’s eyes and nose, but her smile was all her father’s. She was the perfect combination of both her parents, which made her look the absolute cutest and gorgeous.

He moved the baby in his arms so that she was facing the window and she was immediately drawn by the bright lights outside.

“Look, Bella” he said, pointing to the ornaments outside, “look how beautiful Christmas is. The sparkling colors, the stockings near the fireplace, you in this cute little deer costume, your mother’s happiness… everything is just so perfect, isn’t it, Bella girl?”  he said, kissing his daughter’s brown hair.

“This is your first Christmas, but I promise that next year, and the many years ahead, we will both go outside and see the lights, see the magic of Christmas.” Bella was so entranced by her father’s words and the lights outside that she didn’t squirm or whine like she normally would whenever her father stopped bouncing her.

“Let’s go see what mommy is up to, huh?” he smiled at Bella and brought her closer to him before walking towards the bedroom where his wife was supposedly still asleep.

He opened the door slowly and smiled when he saw that Tessa was indeed still asleep, clutching his sleep shirt. He walked to his side of the bed and sat down, putting Bella down in the middle, before leaning over, tucking a strand of his wife’s hair and kissing her forehead slowly, hoping it would be enough to rouse her from her deep slumber.

“Hi, mommy, daddy and I would really like some cuddles,” he whispered, his heart soaring when he saw Tessa smile softly. She blinked her eyes opened and her gaze immediately landed on Scott’s.

“Good morning,” she looked down and spotted her daughter, who cooed upon seeing her mother. “Hi, my love! What a nice way to wake up.” She said dreamily, taking Bella into her arms and kissing her all over her face, making the little girl laugh.

“Good morning, Mommy. Merry Christmas!” Scott before leaning down again and kissing her softly.

“Merry Christmas, Scott.” She looked at him with literal heart eyes until Bella tugged on her hair. “Now, I heard some request about morning cuddles?” she smiled at her family and waited for Scott to join them in bed…

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE.


End file.
